Summer Sunshine
by Draken-sama
Summary: Songfic. He love a certain puppy. Now, four years passed...he's now inlove with a dragon. SJ


Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Also, I don't own the song 'Summer Sunshine' by the Corrs.  
  
Warnings: it's m/m so if that irked you in anyway, GET OUT!!!! Don't worry, it's not full blown lemon! ##-used for the song lyrics   
  
Summer Sunshine  
  
iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
The Domino bar was unusually full today. Maybe because it's Thursday night. The night where the infamous 'Red Eye Black Dragon' unleashes his fury.  
  
He calmly walk towards his usual table. A lone table for two at the most secluded corner of the bar. Nobody notice that table unless they're five paces away. Located at the top floor, one sitting at that table could see the whole club yet not be seen by anyone.  
  
He smirked seeing that his place was empty that night. No matter how full this club anyday, his favorite seat will always be empty. A blond waitress, noticing his arrival, led him towards his seat and asked him if he'll take the usual. He just nodded. He really doesn't care what he'll eat or drink (unless it's poison) as long as he can see the infamous singer onstage singing.  
  
His obsession started four months ago when he's at the lowest point of his life with Mokuba now moving away from Domino to another country for his studies.. He wandered aimlessly at Domino when a sudden downpour led him to this bar. It was Thursday and the house was packed. He noticed the lone table where he sat dejectedly, waiting for the storm to stop. Exactly at 9:00, the lights went out and the crowd, silent. He thought that there's some power blackout when he noticed a lone spotlight. And there on the centerstage, a young blonde dressed in a plain white coat and slacks masked with the face of a red-eye black dragon sang with the most angelic voice he've ever heard.  
  
After that, week after week, he would go back just to see the mysterious young man who had captivated his fancy through his songs. But after all those times, he never had the chance to meet the man. He had gone through the management of the club but even the manager could not answer him. The only one who hired the singer had already migrated on America. They only kept the mysterious dragon because of the order made by the owner that he'll keep his job until the bar close due to bankruptcy or he quit himself. Until then, he'll keep performing every Thursday night captivating the hearts of many with his melodious voice. But that didn't keep him from admiring him from a far. Every Thursday, he'd made sure that a bouquet of flowers would make it's way to the blonde's hands.  
  
He really doesn't understand why do everytime he looks at him, he thinks that he had known him all his life. But for twenty-one years of his life, only one person caught his attention like the masked lover do now. But that person disappeared four years ago when they've graduated from highschool. Since then, he'd never heard about his puppy ever again.  
  
"If he's here, he would sound just like him." he thought as he looked at the empty stage, waiting for his red-eye to come out. "No. He's different. Nobody could be like him." he shook his head. Why is he having this internal battle? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That's when he realized, is he betraying him since he's now looking for another?  
  
"No." he shook his head again. This is really confusing him. Whom does he really love? The puppy he'd fallen years before or this mysterious person with a very angelic voice who coincedently reminds him of his first love? With those questions still unanswered, he kept going to the club with hope that it'll be the night the red-eye would took out his mask.  
  
iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
This time, the bouquet arrangement must be the most beautiful arrangement he'd ever seen. A lone white rose bud is at the center, surrounded by small jasmines and blue Salvias. The basket is adorned by petals from red roses, cattleya and freesias. If he didn't knew better, he'd think this sender doesn't think about the arrangement but more on the meanings.   
  
"Let me guess, from BEWD again?" a red-head entered the room caught him staring at the flowers once again.  
  
"Seriously, oniichan. This admirer of yours truly loves you yet..." she gently touch the petals of Jasmines and Salvias. "He's afraid you'll break his heart." a small smile crept at her lips remembering someone with eyes as blue as those petals she's feeling now.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at the comment. "What makes you think it's a he?" the red-head just threw him another smile. " I dunno...instincts?"  
  
He tore his gaze from the arrangement into his REBD mask. "No. That person loves the man wearing this mask. He doesn't love the man behind it." he thought while thinking of a certain someone from the past.  
  
"Oniichan!" his sister shook him out of his trance grinning like a cheshire cat. "You're thinking about him aren't you?"  
  
"Wha-nevermind. What's the point of hiding it anyway?" he sighed in defeat. His sister took a seat beside him, hugging him at the waist.   
  
"Now now, 'niichan. That's not how you usually face life. What happened to the oniichan I know?"  
  
"Dead?" he offered her a pathetic smile. She poked him playfully at his side. "But really. We've been back since four and a half months ago yet you still doesn't face him. Don't you think four years is enough time of hiding?"  
  
"He hated me before. What makes you think he'll not hate me now?" he looked at her with pained eyes.  
  
"Oniichan." all that she could offer is her hugs of love.  
  
iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
He hated him. He hated how he'll just grin whenever something bad happens. He hate how he'll just laugh even if he's broken inside. He hated how he'd just shrugged his problem off even if he's seen the darkest day. He hated his mask of denial. Yet, in life's irony, he admired him.   
  
He always admired him from afar. He admired his outlook on life. He admired how he loved his sister and friends. He admired him. He admired those honey-colored eyes and every expression it flashes. He admired the way the wind playfully blew his bangs away from his face and how he'd look whenever he's alone. He admired him up to the point he can say he loves him. But can you love someone yet hate that person at the same time?  
  
iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
He hated him. He hated how he'll look at others like he's above them even if he's not. He hated how he'll just ignore the offers of freindships even it's evident that he'd like to have someone. He hated how high his ego could be that he make it seem that he's out of reach even if he's dying from loneliness. He hated his mask of denial. yet, in life's irony, he admired him.  
  
He always admired him from afar. He admired his courage to stand up alone in life. He admired how he prioritize his brother above anything else. He admire how he can run an empire though he's only a year older. He admire those sapphire eyes that usually flashes no emotion unless it's anger or determination. He admire how those blue hues would soften when he thinks he's alone at the top of the school while the wind blowing his brownsih mop off his face. He admired him up to the point he can say he loves him. But can you love someone yet hate that person at the same time?  
  
iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
It's exactly 9:00 when the lights went out. He took a sip on his martini before turning his gaze back at the stage. The masked singer went out and the crowd filled the house with applauses. 'Red-eye Dragon' as the patrons dubbed him, took his usual seat at the centerstage. He looked at them when he suddenly stopped when he saw a certain person at the second floor. He didn't notice him before. Is he a patron or a first-timer? But none of that mattered anyway. All that matters is that he's here and he hope he'll understand the message behind his song.  
  
"Good evening everybody!" his voice gave off his excitement. He would hear him and hopefully, understands what he's trying to say! "My song is dedicated to the person I've love and will always love. I hope that my song will not fall on deaf ears." he started silencing the crowd for a second. The mysterious singer's heart is already taken?  
  
He can't believe it. The person he's been admiring already inlove? He doesn't know why but this ripped his heart. He's feeling the same pain he felt when he realized that the person he loved has disappeared, leaving him even without saying goodbye. He took a large gulp from his glass making him quite dizzy. Guess this leads to another heartbreak.  
  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He signaled the house band to start on a song he rarely sang because of some painful memories. This is it. No turning back. He looked up again and fixed his glare at the person who seems to be drowning himself with his glass of Martini.  
  
iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
#Everyone's changing, I stay the same  
  
I'm... a solo cello outside a chor-us #  
  
'Make him understand! Please make him understand!' he looked up and saw that he now catches his attention. For it's the song he's sure he'll remember.  
  
'That song! How dare he!' he clenched his fist remebering the song clearly. It's the song his puppy sang the day you can call their 'first and last date'.  
  
#I've got a secret  
  
It's time for me to tell that you've been keeping me warm#  
  
"Where's Motou, mutt?" Kaiba asked showing his impatience.Jou looked at him like he'd grown another head.  
  
"I don't know. And where's Mokuba?" Jou stood up from the park bench he's been sitting for about half an hour. He glared as his suppose to be nemesis and stopped himself from admiring the deep cerulean eyes that's now boring holes in his head.  
  
"What about Mokuba? He's away for a school field trip and won't be back until tomorrow. And Motou? Where is he?" he lean on a nearby tree secretly admiring Jou who's now bearing a very confused face.  
  
"What? But he called me last night to meet him here today. And Yugi can't be here since he's visiting some relatives at Tokyo today." he sat back trying to understand the situation.  
  
"What? But he made me cancel all my appointments because he said that there's a very important matter he needs to discuss with me!" Kaiba stood up straight. "This means I'm wasting my time. See you on Monday, mutt!"he turned to walk away when his cellphone rang.  
  
#Just sweet beginnings and bitter en-dings   
  
In coffee city, we borrowed hea-ven #  
  
"Nii-sama."  
  
"Mokuba." he answered his cell with slight annoyance.   
  
"Did you meet Jou?" his brother asked from the other line.  
  
"Yes. Why didn't you tell me you've got a meeting with the mutt? You shouldn't have gone to that fieldtrip."  
  
"But nii-sama, I'm not the one who's got a date with him. You are!" Kaiba blushed faintly.   
  
"What are you talking about?!" he asked when he heard a small chuckle from the other line.  
  
"Goodbye Nii-sama. Oh, and be nice with him. You do know I still have your diary."  
  
"Why you little...what if I don't do it?"  
  
"Then the whole Domino High would know the contents of the great Seto Kaiba's diary. You don't want any of your classmate muttering 'oh pup, you've made my life complete.' while you walk pass them don't you?"  
  
"Fine! But you ready yourself when you got back home." Kaiba warned. Mokuba just laugh at him before saying goodbye. he sighed, guess he's stuck with the mutt for the rest of the day. But when he turned around, he's nowhere to be found.  
  
#Don't give it back, I've never felt so wanted   
  
Are you taking me home? #  
  
'He's not even happy to see me. Heck, who'll be happy when someone wasted your precious time and worst, you've met with your mortal enemy.' Jou kicked a stone as he wanders aimlessly at the park. That's when his beeper vibrated. It's one of those perks when you have a friendship maniac like Anzu. She gave them all beepers last Christmas so they can all be contacted at once. When he looked at it, it's Yugi. Luckily, there's a nearby phone booth.  
  
"Hey Yug! What's up? By the way, Se- I mean Kaiba said that you're suppose to meet today. Did you forgot it?"  
  
"Nope." Yugi answered with his ever sunny voice.  
  
"Then why did you stood him up? And you know, the weird thing about it, I got stood up too! At the same place nonethless!" Jou didn't hide his confusion and irratation.  
  
"I know. But I'm not the one who's suppose to meet him. You are!"  
  
"I am?" Jou is now totally confuse. Either that or Yugi had gone insane.  
  
"Yes. So go back to him and enjoy your date."  
  
"Date?!" Jou could practically see the grin on Yugi's face.  
  
"Yes, date. Do it Jou. It's for both your own good."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts Jou-kun. Besides, you don't want the whole school hearing your confession last night with me and Ryou don't you?"  
  
"What?! You taped it?!"  
  
"Well, Ryou's yami, Bakura, placed a recorder on Ryou's bag that night. And it caught all your confessions on tape. So are you doing it?"  
  
"Fine! But remind me tomorrow on breaking Bakura's neck."  
  
"Ok. Goodluck then!" a soft click was all he heard after that. He sighed at the reciever. Guess, he had to go back now. As he opened the booth, he saw a familiar figure clad in a white trenchcoat.  
  
"Mutt! Since Mokuba ditched you, I guess I should treat you as an apology."Kaiba calmly walk towards him.  
  
"For the last time I'm not a d-Wait! Did I heard it right? You're asking me out?" Kaiba stopped on his tracks with Jou's words.  
  
"I'm treating you out as.an.apology." Kaiba emphasized on the phrase 'as an apology.' but deep inside, he really think this as their first date. "Are you coming or not?" he started walking towards downmtown.  
  
Jou quickly catch up. "Are you kidding?! Jounichi Katsuya never took down a free offer."  
  
#You tell me you have to go... #  
  
That day was the best day on Seto Kaiba's life. For once, they didn't argue that would result on fistfights. They teased each other that day but nobody is in the mood to take them seriously. To others who didn't know them looked like they're on a date(which in actuality, they are.) while when someone recognizes them, take it as reconcilliation.  
  
"Hey Kaiba! Let's go at that karaoke bar. I bet you couldn't sing a note higher than do." Jou took Kaiba's hand and led him at the bar. Due to his excitement, he didn't notice the faint blush Kaiba's sporting. But he quickly hid it when he pry his hand away. This made Jou blush when he realizes he's been holding the other's hand.  
  
"You wish Jounichi. I think you're the one who can't sing." he smirked when he mistook the blush on Jou's face as embarrasment not as something else.  
  
"Then let's go inside and see that I can beat you at something else than duel monsters." Jou grinned before heading inside. Kaiba just followed him, amazed on how childish Katsuya can be.  
  
Once inside, Jou was surprised on how beautiful Kaiba's voice is. If it's possible to love someone more, he did on that day. Kaiba sat down beside him, smirking that he'd prove the mutt wrong. But Jou just grinned back.   
  
"Watch the real 'master' sing!"   
  
#In the heat of summer sunshine   
  
I miss you like nobody else   
  
In the heat of summer sunshine   
  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know #  
  
As the masked singer sang the chorus, he's brought back to the present. The same power he felt from Jou when he sang that chorus. Why is this man torturing him? But he couldn't blame him, he didn't know the song he's singing now is slicing a certain C.E.O's heart.  
  
He looked up and watched his expression from dreamy into something like angry. "He's angry with me. He remembers me but also he remembers the hatred he felt for me. Shizuka's wrong to give me encouragement to hope and expect. I never had hope to begin with."  
  
#Now that you've left me, there's no retur-ning   
  
I keep comparing, you're always win-ning #  
  
That was the last day he saw Jou. After that, he had to go away for a few weeks making him to miss graduation. After he came back, he never saw the blonde puppy ever again. He opted to ask Yugi and the others where Jou is but decided not to. Who is he anyway? Some C.E.O. who made Jou's highschool life a living hell.  
  
A few months had passed yet he still didn't give up hope on having news about the blonde. He often ask Mokuba about Yugi and his gang just to get some news about Jou. Mokuba knows about his brother's feelings but he couldn't do anything for Yugi and the others doesn't know where Jou went.  
  
As months turned to years, Kaiba forced himself to go back his old self again. The person he was before Jou reminded him he had a heart. But he never succeded. He just had to suffice himself on a cold Kaiba hiding his still loving heart.  
  
#I try to be strong but you'll never be more wanted   
  
Will you make me at home?#  
  
He left after grauduation, taking his chances at the bigger city. His father, alcoholic that he is, gave him enough money to feed himself for a few months. His dad is not all that bad. Actually, after graduation, he turned himself to the hospital knowing that his son is now adult enough to take care of himself. He just stayed with him until he graduates so that social workers would not be after his trail. He loved his father and occasionally send him letters but he's on his own now. His mother gave him a place to stay but that's all that she can provide with Shizuka now going to highschool. He wished he could go to, take up business or accounting but fate is not that nice with him.  
  
He took a job at a local resturant where he serves the food and help at the kitchen on closing time. Due to his perseverance, the owner of the resturant took notice of him. He offered him to take an exam on his foundation for a college scholarship. Fortunately, he passed and that started his night school.  
  
After three years, he finished his studies on management accounting and was offered a job as the resturant's accountant. A year later, his boss bought another bar on Domino City. As fate is mocking him, he, Shizuka and his boss moved on Domino to take charge on the resturant/club. Him singing there is really an accident. Their in house lead singer got a sore throat and his boss knowing how good his voice is, asked him if he could take a lead singer role for the night. He reluctantly agreed since Shizuka's behind his manager's back. But on one condition, he has to wear a mask. They agreed and after that jig, the crowd ask for him to be regular. Taking it up as an extra income, he conceded but his condition is intact. He will wear a mask. But a month later, his boss had to migrate to be with his family in America. He continues singing hoping that one day, his song will be heard by a certain dragon. That was four and a half months ago.  
  
#Don't tell me you have to go...#  
  
He looked at him and Jou's grinning face flashed at him. What is this? Is the singer trying to tell him something? Why is he looking at him like that? Like he knows who he is?  
  
He mentally laughed at that one. Nobody lives in Domino and not know Seto Kaiba. But still...something in those honey-colored eyes are trying to tell him something.  
  
Wait a minute...honey-colored eyes? Could he be...?  
  
No! And if he is the one I'm thinking, then it's too late. He told everyone earlier that the song is for someone that he loves. That means he's not only heartbroken because he doesn't only loose a mysterious singer but a certain puppy aswell.  
  
#In the heat of summer sunshine  
  
I miss you like nobody else  
  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know#  
  
'Don't he still get it?! How dense could he be?' he looked at the figure with intense eyes hoping he'll take a hint. But however genius Seto can be, he's still pretty dense.  
  
'How I wish he's my secret admirer. BEWD is far more romantic than he is. I suppose, I should meet BEWD and forget about Seto forever.' He thought as Kaiba tore his gaze away from him. He's losing hope as the song continues.  
  
'BEWD is far more...wait a second. BEWD stands for Blue Eyes White Dragon. Could it be he's my admirer all along?'  
  
he grins at his wild imagination. 'Dream on Katsuya. But unless Seto confronts you, you must meet this BEWD once and for all.'  
  
At the instrumental, Jou decided to speak up.  
  
"As I told you earlier, this is the song for my loveone. It's the song I sang on our 'FIRST' date. I'm still hoping HE'LL take the hint." he closed his eyes as the room were filled with surprised gasps. But he paid no heed. When he opened his eyes again, he looked up and find Kaiba's table empty. Guess he blew off his chance.  
  
#To sweet beginnings and bitter en-dings  
  
In coffee city, we borrowed hea-ven#  
  
As another voiced joined him, he felt his heart leapt. He knew that deep sultry voice. The voice of the dragon he'd love so much in his heart.  
  
The crowd gave another shock gasps when he climbed on the stage with him. Who would've believe that the great Seto Kaiba could sing?!  
  
'What am I doing here? Oh yeah...I'm here because he called me.' Kaiba thought as he slowly stepped forward Jou. He gently close Jou's mouth who's left hanging when he sang. He decided to continue the song.  
  
#Don't give it back  
  
Winter is coming and I need to stay warm#  
  
He hugged him which shocked both Jou and the already stunned audience. The crowd went wild at this revelation. That's when Kaiba noticed that most of the audience were girls who's apparently yaoi fangirls too. The few men who's also in the bar are with their sweethearts so they understands how he feels and the some are yaoi fanboys too. (Is there such a word as fanboy?)  
  
"KAWAII!!!! Kaiba-sama and Red-eye are an item!!!" a rabid fangirl who sports a black hair with streaks of red and blue screamed. (Uh...just think of it as me.)  
  
That made Jou out of his stupor and continued singing, even inside Kaiba's arms.  
  
#The heat.....#  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked as another instrumental goes. Kaiba just chuckled and nuzzled Jou's hair.  
  
"Like what you've said. I took the hint." this made Jou blushed. Good thing he still has to sing and he freed himself from Kaiba's deathlock embrace.  
  
#In the heat of summer sunshine  
  
I miss you like nobody else  
  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
  
I kiss you, and nobody knows#  
  
"Everbody! I'd like you to meet the man I've always loved. My Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba Seto!!!" Kaiba was surprised on Jou finding out that he's BEWD(like...duh!). That's when a thought came across his mind. Before Jou could stop him, he took off the REBD mask.  
  
"And this is Jounichi Katsuya. The man who holds my heart. My Red Eyes Black Dragon." Jou was shocked with Kaiba's reveleation that he didn't see him as he lowers his head to take a kiss. He made him feel his love through this kiss that it made Jou melt into a puddle of goo.  
  
The crowd cheered as the song went on.  
  
#In the heat of summer sunshine  
  
I miss you like nobody else  
  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know#  
  
iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Jou blinked at the length of the story he'd written. He didn't know why he woke up in the middle of the night and wrote this story.  
  
"Really now puppy? Do you really melt in goo whenever I kiss you?" a voice from behind made him jump.  
  
"Seto! You're awake." Kaiba hugged him from behind. He just lean backwards to feel the heat of the embrace.  
  
"I didn't find you beside me that's why I woke up. Now tell me pup, who gave you the idea I'd sing infront of all those people with a crappy song like that?" he nuzzles the hair of his pup. He loves the faint scent of vanilla whenever he did that.  
  
"Hmm. Uh...you? Remember the first day we go out? You sang at a Karaoke bar."  
  
"Well...yeah. But that's just to prove you I can sing." Kaiba straightened up. He then pulled Jou towards the bed.  
  
"Why are you writing that anyway?" as he softly lay Jou down the bed.  
  
"Well...there's this site I'm visiting lately. It houses fanfiction and apparently, we're quite famous as duelists to have fanfics about us." Jou answered sporting a faint blush.  
  
"So you wrote one yourself. What's your idname there?" Kaiba as he lay down beside him.  
  
"Dragon'spuppy." he answered meekly. Kaiba just smirked as he went down to claim Jou's mouth. Little did Jou knows, he's been on that site long before they're together. And that he's one of the pioneers on Jou/Seto pairings. His outlet when his admiration starts growing into something far more than liking Jou. He thought about telling Jou that now that he reminds him of that site but that has to wait till morning. There are far more important matters than fanfictions.  
  
-End  
  
I got this idea while Furin was spending her night at my place. We're writing chap 11 of Parent Trap when the local music channel aired the vid 'Summer Sunshine'. The music channel usually flashes lyrics so anyone could sing along with the song. Furin commented on how fitting the song in a love-hate relationship. Then my Oniichan entered the room and challenges Furin into a duel battle that's when it clicked to me the Jou/Seto pairing. Anywho, this is dedicated to my Oniichan who's been kicked in the arse by a certain spectacled brunnette in Duel monster. Also for Furin for the idea and helping me with the flower meanings.  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions, questions and Flames are all accepted. 


End file.
